


John and Mary in America

by Gothic_Wolf



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothic_Wolf/pseuds/Gothic_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John needs a new start with no more murders. So Mary convinces John to move to America to raise their new family together</p>
            </blockquote>





	John and Mary in America

Inspired by vvv

John had moved out of 221B over a year ago but now it was time for the biggest move of all. He was moving into a two story suburban house in Kansas.

“Are you sure about this John?” Sherlock asked not letting his emotions show.

“Yeah,” John said softly. “I think it’s time I leave the murders behind and try and live a normal life for our wee boy.”

“Please come visit,” Sherlock’s voice was composed but John could tell he was pleading. “But only if you get bored of normal.”

“Yeah,” John panted out the words just above a whisper.

To a trained eye both men looked as if they were about to cry, until Mary came out smiling.

“Ready to go John?” she asked. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Yeah,” he chocked out. “Goodbye Sherlock. Keep in touch.” With that John picked up his final bag and put it in the taxi. He opened the door for his pregnant wife before hopping in himself.

“Goodbye John,” Sherlock voice broke on the last word. It made John smile reminding him Sherlock really is human.

“Hey Sherlock,” John quickly added, “it wasn’t Afghanistan, it was Vietnam.”

The taxi took off to navigate the busy streets of London.

“What was that about?” Mary asked.

“When we first meet he told me all about myself and my family. So when he asked Afghanistan or Vietnam, I lied. I had only just met him; I didn’t want him to know everything about me. After that I never had the heart to tell him.”

For a while there was a tense silence between them, not even the driver spoke, nor did he play any music.

John sighed. “It’s not the end. You’ll see him again,” Mary tried to comfort him to no avail.

John didn’t speak for the whole taxi ride. It had felt like he had lost his friend for a second time. ‘The end of an era’, just like Miss Hudson had said. John held back his tears.

The flight had been a long one for John. Mary tried and tried to comfort him. It wasn’t till the end of the flight when he started to turn back to normal.

John and Mary were both use to packing light which was helpful changing countries without blowing their budget just on airfare. The cab ride to their new suburban home was quick and peaceful with John contributing to the conversation this time.

It was late afternoon when they had arrived. Mary took in the fresh air before resting her hand on her stomach. John picked up the largest bags and unlocked the house.

The house was large and empty. It was the perfect place to start new memories with a brand new family. John had a perfect vision in his head, a young boy running about in the yard, smiling and laughing. John and Mary would have the neighbours over for a weekly games night. And during the holidays he could get the odd visit from Sherlock.

 

A few months later the house was filled with cheep furniture and baby gear. Their collection of books grew larger every week. They had gotten a new car, a black Chevrolet 67 Impala; it was suggested to him by a young male. John’s blog had stopped the day they landed. Mary had stopped talking about London soon enough. It was really like their old life had gone, excluding the daily email from Sherlock.

John was out in the driveway tuning the car when Mary came waddling out. Her face was pale, her pants wet. She was clutching on to her stomach like it was about to fall off. John’s face also became pale before they both cracked a smile. The baby was coming.

They rushed to hospital. They didn’t take Mary in right away she wasn’t far enough dilated. It was over an hour before they took her in but finally it happened, John and Mary had their first baby.

“What do you want to call him? Sherlock? William?” Mary asked still panting.

“I was thinking Dean,” John suggested out of the blue.

“Dean, I like that.” Mary smiled.

Dean squirmed in Mary’s arms.

“I think he wants his Daddy,” Mary said. She passed him over and John held his only son in his arms for the first time.

“He looks like you,” John said. In truth Dean just looked like a purpley, red potato but he wasn’t going to say that.

 

Over the years John became more interested in his car than anything else, except his family. It turned out he was good at using his hands, he became quite skilled at fixing his Impala and the neighbours cars. After the first year in America he’s changed his carrier and became a mechanic.

Mary was letting her hair grow out. She had also become pregnant again, another boy. Names floated around, even Dean tried to give some names to help. In the end they settled on Samuel, one of the names Dean suggested.

He was born healthy and strong. He learnt to talk quicker than Dean but Dean had learnt to walk in a shorter amount of time.

John often played with his boys. He tried teaching Dean how to play catch, he played with the silly little children’s toys with Sam and before bed he would tell them both a story about his uncle Sherlock.

Sherlock had come to visit for a week a few months after Sammy’s birth. Sherlock told the same stories as John but unlike John he went into detail about the guts and gore. And much to John’s disapproval Sherlock would even show a few graphic pictures to Dean. He spoke about the art of deduction to the boys hoping one of them might pick up on something.

Dean had grown attached to Sherlock and even cried when he left. John almost did the same, but he stayed strong. This was not the end.

 

On the night Sam turned six months old John fell asleep in front of the TV. Dean stayed in his own room sound asleep. Mary was awoken by a sound on the baby monitor. She crept into Sam’s room hoping not to wake Dean as she walked passed his bedroom. She found a man standing over her son. She mistook him for John and went to investigate a flickering light. She noticed a light glow coming from down stairs only to notice John sleeping on the sofa as an army played in front of him. Mary’s sleepy brain began to work once again. She bolted up stairs. The man was still leaning over her son. He turned around at the sound of her footsteps. His eyes glowed bright yellow. Mary had forgotten all training, but it didn’t matter anyway before she could even scream she was sliding up the wall and onto the ceiling, not that it stopped her. Her scream alerted John and he awoke from his chair. Dean had also been woken from the shriek. John bolted upstairs after Mary. He called out her name and ran into Sam’s room unable to understand what had happened. He couldn’t see Mary just a gurgling Sammy. He walked over to Sam’s bed to check up on him. He noticed a few droplets of blood land on Sam’s bed next to his head. He looked up to find what was causing it but to his horror he saw Mary lying on the ceiling in her night gown with a large cut on her torso. As he screamed her name she combusted into flames setting the house alight. Sam screamed and cried. John picked up his child and ran out the room to find Dean out of bed wondering what was going on. John just yelled at him over the sound of the flames, “Take your brother outside as faster as you can. Don’t look back. Now Dean, go.” He gave him a gentle push after securing Sam in Dean’s small arms. John went back into the burning for his wife. He called her name only to get no answer. He saw her burn on the ceiling. He bolted out the room his children.

Not even Sherlock would be able to figure this one out.

 

After the accident John changed his surname to Winchester and they lived on the road. John became obsessed with hunting down the demon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of turning this into a fic where Sherlock moves to America and helps John hunt down Azazel  
> Tell me what you think


End file.
